1. Technical Field
The invention relates to an information processing system, a display device, a program and an information storage medium for adjusting color.
2. Related Art
As disclosed in JP-A-2007-96612, there is a method of changing an RGB color space into a HSV color space as a method of adjusting the color of an image. In the case of the method, all colors are affected by the adjustment. In JP-A-2007-96612, a method of adjusting hue, chroma and brightness are adjusted with respect to respective RGBCMY is proposed. Specifically, as a method adjusting hue, a method of moving a specific color (for example, R-color, B-color and the like) to an adjacent color is applied in the method of JP-A-2007-96612 and JP2002-330298.
However, for example, when any hue of RGB is adjusted, the hue comes close to W (white), which increases brightness, and when any hue of CMY is adjusted, the hue comes close to K (Black), which decreases brightness, as a result, it becomes difficult to adjust the color to be a target color (hue, brightness and chroma). Generally, when the adjustment of increasing brightness is performed, an image washes out as well as chroma decreases, therefore, it is difficult to adjust the color to be a target color.
Additionally, complex calculation becomes necessary for changing the RGB color space into the HSV color space, a Lab color space and the like, which reduces the efficiency of image processing. For example, in the color space used for fitting the color of an image in a display device to the color of an image outputted from a printer, it is necessary to change the RGB color space into information showing device independent color such as the Lab space, however, it is not necessary to consider the device independent color in the display device, therefore, it is inefficient to change the RGB color space into the Lab color space and the like.